Kidnapped Heaven
by Parisa01
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by Organisation XIII but she is stronger than they think. She'll fall in love with an imposter but someone with good and kind heart. Problems will arise that will change and affect everything. But will she stay strong; for her friends, family...for him? Set in Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days. Full summary inside. RikuXOC Slight RoxasXOC
1. Chapter 1: One of us

Well, I had a nightmare and wanted to make a story out of it. I don't own the KH characters, only Lani, her mother and brothers. This story has a moment in Kingdom Hearts, partly in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and mostly in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

* * *

Full Summary: 

She was kidnapped from Organisation and entered it as a somebody with a heart. She forgot about her brothers and didn't question on how she got into the Organisation. Oblivious to the reality, she obeyed Xemnas, carried out with missions and ate ice cream with friends.

In Twilight Town, she meets a mysterious boy named Riku. He also wears the same clothes as her but isn't part of Organisation XIII. He finds out that she isn't like them at all; she has a heart and she is different. They become close and fall in love.

But she finds it difficult to hide the fact that she's in love with someone who the Organisation wants to eliminate. She's also oblivious that someone else in the Organisation is deeply in love with her. Then things go terribly wrong…

The somebody starts to question how she got into the Organisation. She starts to have dreams with her mother in them and some haunt her. She starts to find out her true purpose in Organisation XIII. She also notices and sees Riku and Xion together. What makes it worse is that she finds out that someone who's taken care of her isn't really related to her whatsoever.

What is her true purpose in Organisation XIII? What is her mother trying to tell her or warn her about? Where are her brothers? Will she be an obeying servant? Will she be rebellious person who fights for what she thinks is right? Will she be strong to fight for what's right? Or will she be weak and stay in the control of Xemnas?

* * *

Name: Lani ('Heaven/Sky' in Hawaiian)

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 8in

Appearance: Blue eyes which have a strange glow and sparkle, brown straight hair which ends at her mid-back and her bangs frame her face. She bears a slim figure.

Personality: Kind, caring, friendly, naïve, sad, quiet, fragile, emotional, stubborn and has a short fuse.

Family: Mother- Aura aged 35 (Deceased) and Brothers- Alexis, 20 and Terrance, 19.

* * *

_**Kidnapped Heaven **_

_**Chapter 1: One of us **_

Lani was lying down sideways on her bed. She wore a red sleeveless collared shirt, blue skinny jeans and ankle length combat boots.

The brown haired teen hugged her beloved rag doll. It was very special to her as she had her since she was a very young child. The rag doll had blonde yarn for hair, white skin, red lips and dark eyes. She wore a lovely blue summer dress with no shoes. Her name was Lucy and she was a simple doll. Lani became very close to Lucy and she couldn't sleep without her dearest doll.

Tears fell down the blue eyed girl's face and it was as if they would never stop falling. She had been crying 3 hours straight. In moments like these, she would wish to be separate from everyone and everything, to let everything out. Lani was a girl who showed everyone she was strong, but deep inside she got weaker. The reason for her utter sorrow; her mother died 2 weeks prior. To make things worse, she died on her daughter's birthday.

Ever since that day, Lani started to change. Everyone knew her as the bright, bubbly and happy girl. This affected her on a new level, because she was the closest person to her mother. It was as if she had lost a part of her.

Whenever Lani looked at Alexis and Terrance, they would remind her of her mother. They looked exactly like her with raven hair and pale skin. Their eyes were blue, but were a different blue compared to Lani's eyes. Her eyes were somewhat slightly darker than her brothers' eyes.

Lani finally fell asleep and it was around 4:00am. She slept peacefully like a new born baby. The brown haired teen was so deep in sleep that she let go of Lucy from her tight grip.

From the dark shadows appeared a man who wore a black coat; he was from Organisation XIII. There was another person, too, who stood by his side. The first man was the leader of Nobodies, Xemnas and the second was Saix.

"It has been 2 weeks and she is still mourning with grief. She has still not lost her heart to sorrow." The blue haired Nobody stated as they stared at her.

"No, I see her heart is too strong to be lost." Xemnas said. "Indeed, there is something special and quite…intriguing about this girl. It is time."

Saix walked up to her and stared blankly down at her face.

"What about her brothers? Won't they go after her or try to find a way to reach her?" He questioned.

"Once she leaves this world, they will disappear from this world, too. The 3 siblings will go their separate ways, this is their destiny. Her brothers are strong but she was destined to be part of us. The only difference is that she is special in many ways; she has a heart." The silver haired leader explained.

"Should we cover her in a black coat to protect her from darkness?" Saix asked curiously and Xemnas glared at the girl.

"No, I sense a strong light from her which will protect her. We must leave." He stated, turned around and walked through a Corridor of Darkness.

Saix picked Lani up and carried her with his arm wrapped behind her knees. He carried her with her body to one side and her body was on his shoulder.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was: _

Lani eyebrows twitched and she groaned. The brown haired teen started opening her eyes and everything was blurry. Then everything got clearer and she saw…white sheets?

She sat upright and yawned whilst rubbing her eyes. The blue eyed girl then heard whispering about her being awake and if she was the _'special one'_. Lani opened her eyes and looked around.

There were around 12 people around her wearing these black coats. They all stared at her with wide eyes.

She just looked at them and fluttered her eyelashes. It was as if she didn't look afraid or nervous. They just stared at her like she was some_thing_.

Then she looked at this boy with blonde hair and blue eyes; Roxas. He stared at her with soft and friendly glint in his eyes. She smiled at him and he blushed at this. Suddenly 2 people entered the room; Xemnas and Saix.

Lani looked up at Xemnas like a lost puppy.

"Who…are you?" She asked and he placed his hand on his chest.

"I am Xemnas, leader of Organisation XIII. Your name is…" Just as he was about to continue, the brown haired teen interrupted.

"Lani." They all looked at her as if she committed a grave sin. But Xemnas stared at her with a hard and questioning look.

"You know your name?" He asked and she nodded. Lani looked down with a gentle yet woeful look.

"Of course I know my name. It's the name my mother gave me." She mumbled and looked up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in the Castle That Never Was." The silver haired Nobody answered.

"You are also officially part of Organisation XIII, now." Saix stated.

"Yeah, welcome to Organisation XIII, kiddo!" Xigbar exclaimed and rustled her hair. Lani fluttered her eyelashes and looked at the leader.

"Organisation XIII?" She asked.

"We are a group of Nobodies. A Nobody does not have a heart. We aim to make Kingdom Hearts complete, so in turn for we Nobodies to become complete." Xemnas recited and Lani looked down for a few seconds.

'_Kingdom Hearts…I've heard something like that somewhere in the past…deep and far in the past…' _She thought and looked up with her hand placed on her heart.

"But I have a heart, so I can't be in this Organisation. I'm not a Nobody." She stated stubbornly.

"You are special in many ways; you have a heart making you different from all of us. You are beneficial to this Organisation XIII. You will be Number XIV." Xemnas said.

"It is recommended for you to wear this." Saix gave her a black coat which they all wore.

She opened it and stared down at the coat. She frowned with deep eyes; it was as if she was mourning for something.

"Number XIV," Lani looked up at Xemnas with wide sparkling eyes "welcome to Organisation XIII. You are one of us."

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Best friends

_**Kidnapped Heaven**_

_**Chapter 2: Best friends **_

Xemnas had already left the room to attend to things. Lani's blue eyes started closing and closing as drowsiness started to surpass to her. Then she felt someone poke her hard on the forehead.

"Hey, get up lazy head! Just because you're special doesn't mean you can sleep on the job, Princess. There's stuff to do, so get up and get going." Larxene stated.

Lani opened her eyes and grinded her teeth together. She stood up and gripped onto her fists.

"Who do you think you are?!" She asked through her teeth. "Just because you were the first girl here, doesn't mean that you can boss me around!" Larxene smirked at this as the others stared at the brown haired teen like she was crazy.

"Oh, so you're a feisty one." She giggled wickedly and grabbed her wrist. The blonde haired Nobody started to squeeze her wrist and electric sparks channelled through the blue eyed teen's body.

Lani grinded her teeth and tears started falling down her face; she was in so much pain. She groaned with so much pain.

"Let go of her, Larxene." Saix stated.

"Don't worry, I'm just teaching her a lesson!" Larxene smirked.

"Let go of me!" The brown haired 15 year-old shouted.

"As if I'm gonna listen to you!" She giggled and gripped onto her wrist tighter as more painful electricity channelled through her body.

"I SAID LET GO!" Lani yelled and high kicked Larxene in the face. She let go of the Somebody and fell onto her bottom.

"You little brat! What was that?!" She asked.

"That was self-defence, you hag! I know 4 forms; Taekwondo, Karate, Judo and Kickboxing! And I won't hesitate to use any one of them on you!" Lani warned her and Larxene stood up.

"I'm not finished with you, remember that!" She shouted and walked off.

"Woah!" She turned to a red haired pyro; Axel. "That was awesome!" She blushed at this whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Oh thanks. It wasn't all that though." She stated.

"Hey Lani, my name's Axel. Got it memorised?" They all huffed and rolled their eyes at this. But Lani giggled at this.

"Hi Axel, don't worry; I'll always remember you!" She said.

"Wait, you're not annoyed by him saying that?" Saix asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not. It's actually quite catchy and cool." Lani said and Axel ruffled her hair.

"I'm beginning to like this kid." He stated and she crossed her arms.

"Um, I'm 15." She raised her hand with a little wave.

"Yeah, you're a great kid." Axel patted her head and she huffed.

Lani started to yawn and her eyes were fluttering and closing slowly. Her head was tipping and she placed her hand on her head.

"Lani, you must get some rest." Saix stated.

But then the brown haired girl fell asleep and lost her balance. Roxas quickly rushed to her and caught. Her head was resting on his chest and her arms were on his shoulders. His arms were wrapped around her waist. The blonde haired Nobody blushed and smiled at this as his grip tightened.

"Roxas, take her to her room it is across yours." The blue haired Nobody said and he nodded.

Roxas carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. He sat down on the bed and stared at her. She looked ever so peaceful and calm in her dreams. She was asleep like a baby. He touched her face with pink cheeks.

"Lani…" He trailed off. This was the first thing he said all week.

Roxas placed his hand on the left side of her chest. He felt Lani's heart beat at such a steady speed. It wasn't too slow or fast. His lips curled into a smile and he stood up.

"Sweet dreams, Lani." He whispered and walked out of the room.

* * *

_The next day…_

Lani shivered and opened her eyes. She sat upright and looked around.

"Now, I'm in another room." She stated and rubbed her arm. "It's cold." The brown haired teen sneezed and sniffed.

She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. As she closed the door, she found some clothes behind the door. There was the black coat, boots and underwear. The blue eyed girl smiled at this.

'That's so thoughtful.' She thought and this got her in a good mood. Lani locked the door and freshened up with a warm shower. After this, she brushed her teeth and got changed. But the brown haired teen kept sneezing and felt cold.

Lani opened got out of her room and then someone caught her eye. She looked up to see Roxas and smiled at him. His cheeks turned pink and he gulped.

The blue eyed 15 year-old ran up to him and giggled.

"Hi!" She said and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hey…" He mumbled.

"What's your name?" She asked sheepishly.

"I'm Roxas." He answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas." Lani said and they started walking. "So…"

"…" She looked at him as he looked down with both his hands clasped together. She tilted her head to the side.

"You don't really talk much, do you?" She asked and he nodded. The brown haired teen frowned at this. "I don't either, anymore." She mumbled and Roxas looked at her.

"Hey you two!" A voice exclaimed and Axel joined them as he stood in the middle of them. He placed his arms on their shoulders.

"Hi Axel!" She smiled.

"Hey Axel." The pyro flipped out after hearing Roxas speak.

"You spoke?" He asked and Lani tilted her head to the side. She blinked at this.

"Why do you look so surprised? He was just talking to me." She stated and he looked at her then at him. He repeated this and started laughing. Lani crossed her arms, glared at him and pouted. His laughing died down and he smiled nervously.

"You look very cute when you pout." He stated as he changed the subject.

"I'm not crazy, Roxas did talk to me!" She exclaimed. "He did 'cuz he told me his name." Axel turned to Roxas with a confused look.

"Wait, you spoke to Lani?" Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"You still don't believe me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did talk to Lani." Roxas stated and the red haired pyro smirked at this.

"Well looks like Roxas likes you." He said as he turned to Lani. She giggled at this with a smirk.

"He liked me more than he likes you." She said and stuck her tongue at him.

"Yeah right!" He laughed.

"But Axel, I do like Lani more than you." He stopped laughing and turned to Roxas with shock.

"What?" He asked and frowned with a sigh. Lani pouted at this and tilted her head to the side.

"Hey Axel, if it would make you feel better, I actually really like you and Roxas." They looked at her with large eyes with surprise.

"Really?" They asked in unison and she nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you guys are like my best friends!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"…Best friends?" They asked.

Her grin dropped into a frown. She looked down and felt her eyes stinging. They stared at her with frowns. She placed her hands onto her heart and tears fell down her cheeks. She felt her heart ache painfully; she thought about her best friends.

* * *

One was Amelia; she was the funny, simple minded and silly best friend. She's only older than Lani by a day. They were like twins. She had black straight hair up to her waist and green eyes.

Another was Leona; she was sweet, cute and caring. She loved everything romantic and loved to giggle a lot. She loved to cuddle Lani even though she didn't like it. Leona had short purple hair up to her shoulders and purple eyes.

Melissa was the calm, kind and smart best friend. She was the mature and responsible one in the group. She cared for Lani like an older sister. Melissa had ginger curly hair up to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes.

Raelene was crazy, happy and optimistic. She loved doing anything and everything adventurous and loved the thrill. Lani and Raelene were cousins and were very alike. She had blue hair which was up to her collar bone and blue eyes.

Together, they were an awesome group of friends and a great team. They would do everything together; laugh, smile and cry. They were truly the best of friends and vowed to never change.

But then, when Lani's mother passed away, she changed a lot. This made her very quiet in the group and they didn't know what to do. They tried speaking but that didn't change it.

Now that Lani was away from her best friends, she missed them so much. She felt like something was missing in her life. In a way, she needed them. She realised how much she loved her best friends…

* * *

Aw! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Dream and Keyblade

_**Kidnapped Heaven **_

_**Chapter 3: Dream and Keyblade**_

"Pitiful Heartless…" Saix begun and Lani listened closely. She had a feeling that this information was going to be useful for her. She sat onto a throne for herself which was right next to Xemnas as it was created for her. Xemnas looked down at her with…soft eyes?

"…mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts." The brown haired girl blinked and looked down.

She stared down at the ground with deep thoughts and her eyebrows furrowed together.

_Keyblade…_

She knew that she had heard of that many times in the past but didn't know when or who was saying it.

"_Our union was not finished! The χ-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the χ-blade!__"_

The brown haired girl gasped; she knew she heard that voice from somewhere in the past. Lani looked up with a blank face.

"They gather in darkness, masterless and free until they weave to make Kingdom Hearts." The teenager felt goose bumps rising all around her body and her cheeks went numb.

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

Lani felt very lightheaded and started to close her eyes. She placed her hand onto her forehead.

_A young man kneeled to the ground panting. He was wearing red and gold armour with a helmet. He took the helmet off to reveal brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. The man looked up at a floating bright light blue heart which cut through the clouds in the sky. It shone with its divine light. The brown haired 20 year old man looked up with a determined face. He grinded his teeth together and his sublime blue eyes turned yellow… _

She leaned forward and fell out of her seat. Xemnas looked to his right and his eyes widened. He stood up onto his throne, jumped down and caught her just in time. They all looked down at this quite shocked; why would Xemnas, out of all people, save her?

The silver haired Nobody looked down at her face; she was unconscious. A tear fell down Lani's cheek and he furrowed his eyebrows together. Her cheeks were faintly pink and he placed his hand onto her forehead; she had a high fever.

She opened her eyes and saw Xemnas. The brown haired girl sat up right and stood up.

"You have a fever, Number XIV." He stated and she smiled faintly at him. "You should rest a little bit. You are excused"

"Thank you, Xemnas." She mumbled and started to walk off. He stared at the girl; there was something about her. Marluxia and Larxene watched on very closely; Xemnas had a very soft spot for this girl and they didn't like it.

She was walking and saw someone wearing the same clothes as her but her hood was on. The unknown person was shorter than the brown haired girl and looked very shy and quiet.

"Hello." Lani smiled and the girl looked at her. "I'm new here too. It's nice to meet you, I'm Lani." The girl smiled at her and nodded with clasped hands.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked. "Don't worry; I'm like that too, sometimes. Well, I'll see you soon. I'm gonna go and lie down for a bit. Bye!" The blue eyed teen stated and walked off.

* * *

She walked around and found the Castle very big. But after 10-20 minutes, she found her room and opened the door.

Lani closed the door behind her and her back was leaned against the door. She held herself and looked down. She sighed deeply and walked up to her bed. The brown haired girl lied down on her bed facing the wall.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she shivered under the blankets. Lani felt cold but was in reality, very warm.

She remembered how her mother would always stay by her daughter's side whenever she was ill. Aura would stroke Lani's hair lovingly and hum a sweet lovely tune to her. It was a melody which Lani used to fall asleep with since she was a baby. It was as if she could still hear her mother's divine voice softly humming into her ear.

Lani closed her and all she could see was her mother's face. Aura was a very beautiful woman with clear crystal blue eyes and short blue hair and pink lips. She had snowy skin and rosy cheeks. Aura was known for always smiling and never being sad amongst other people. But at times since Lani was small at around 6, she would see her mother sad and sometimes crying. Whenever Aura's daughter would ask, her mother would just smile, shake her head and brush it off.

After a few minutes, Lani drifted off into slumber without a care in the world.

* * *

_Lani's Dream:_

Lani opened her blue eyes and found herself under water. The water around her was a beautiful turquoise colour and she saw many different colours and kinds of fish swimming around her. She found being underwater more beautiful than being out.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. The brown haired turned around and saw a boy with silver hair up to his collar bone and these perfect cyan eyes. He smiled at her whilst blinking. Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks go warm.

For the first ever time, she felt this weird yet beautiful and warm feeling in her heart. It made her whole body warm up. She didn't know what the feeling was but she knew that it felt so lovely and right, even if it was a dream.

He smiled at her and she thought it was like a ray of the sun; captivating and bright. She smiled back at him and he held out his hand for her.

Lani looked down at his hand and it was as if he was being pulled back by the current. She tried to take his hand but he was pulled back by the current. One minute he was there and the next the boy was gone.

The blue eyed teen swam up and her head popped out of the water. Above her was a beautiful sky which was orange with hints of purple. The sun was setting in the horizon. She swam all the way to the seashore. She walked onto the island which was surrounded with tropic trees, plants and a lovely leaning tree with star shaped fruit.

She started walking to the leaning tree but then heard talking and something caught her eye. Lani turned around and walked up to the 3 people talking. 1 boy had brown spiky hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. He looked like her was 4 years old and was very cute.

Her eyes widened when she saw the boy next to him. He was a younger version of the boy she saw in the water. His eyes were beady, his hair shorter and he looked very adorable. A woman rustled their hair. She was a young woman and Lani took a step back.

The woman looked just like her mother; blue short hair and clear crystal blue eyes. But she was wearing a black and blue high collared halter top, 2 pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. She also wore segmented armour on her upper arm.

Lani covered her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks. Deep inside, she knew who this girl was but she couldn't put her finger on the name. Lani had to remember who she was; it was extremely important.

The brown haired girl turned around and gasped when she saw the sky change colour. It filled with dark clouds and there was thunder. She turned around and didn't see anyone. She looked around her and saw these little dark monsters with antennas and beady yellow eyes; Heartless. There were so many of them and they surrounded her. She was starting to panic.

"_Do not be afraid, Lani…" _

Lani looked up into the sky and saw an orb floating down. The voice came from the sky and it sounded like her mother's.

"Mama?" She asked.

"_From the day you were born, your father and I knew." _

"Knew what?"

"_We knew that you were special in a way which no one could ever imagine." _

Lani's eyebrows furrowed together and she looked down.

"_Take the orb, Lani. Close your eyes and believe with your heart." _

The orb fell into her hands and she cradled it. Lani closed her blue eyes and believed in herself with her heart.

When she opened her eyes she found a Keyblade in her hands. The Keyblade was pure white with hints of silver and glowed. The Keyblade was encrusted with diamonds and crystals. The handle was shaped like a heart shaped moon. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, mama." She mumbled and the Heartless jumped onto her. Then there was a wave of light...

* * *

Lani woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She was panting very heavily and tears fell down her cheek.

She saw Xemnas, Saix and the others in her room, including the new Organisation member and stared at Xemnas with wide eyes.

"You were screaming, Lani. Are you alright?" Xemnas asked worriedly and Larxene and Marluxia found it extremely strange.

The brown haired girl nodded and wiped her tears with her wrist. Her face turned to one of determination which she inherited from her father entirely and it was very familiar to Xigbar.

Lani raised her hand up and her arm was strange. She channelled all her power and controlled it within her heart.

Suddenly her Keyblade appeared in her hand and they all gasped at this shocked; but Xemnas was even more shocked.

"The Keyblade." He stated.

_Lani, you are the chosen one. Someday you'll find out the truth. Just stay strong._

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Helping others

_**Kidnapped Heaven**_

_**Chapter 4: Helping others**_

"Lani," Xemnas stood in front of the brown haired teen who was sitting on her bed cross legged. They were the only ones in the room. "Your first mission was supposed to be today, right now. But are you able to do it?"

"Yes, Xemnas." Lani stated as she looked up at the silver haired Nobody with a smile. "Don't worry; I'll be able to do it."

"Alright, Saix is downstairs in the Lounge. Go to him to seek the details of your mission." Xemnas stated and then walked to the door.

"Okay." She mumbled and got up from the bed. The Superior turned around and stared at Lani for a moment then left.

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water to wake her up fully. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a very high ponytail. The brown haired girl took off her gloves. She took the scissors and made them into fingerless gloves. Lani took off her trainers and wore black patent lace up ankle boots which made her look a bit taller.

* * *

Lani exited her room and got to the stairs. She looked down and saw numerous stairs which lead to the Lounge. She huffed and started jogging down. After 5 minutes, she finally got to the last step and took a little rest. Then she walked into the Lounge.

They were all done with their missions and stayed in the Lounge. They all looked up at her and she had an emotionless yet determined face on.

"Lani today will be your first mission and it will take place in Hollow Bastion." A few of the Nobodies' face paled and eyes widened. "Larxene will be with you to teach you how to fight Heartless."

Lani grinded her teeth together and it was as if she growled like a cat. Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx, Axel and Roxas gulped and shivered at this. The blonde haired Nobody walked up to her with an _'inoccent' _smile.

"Aw, I'd love to help an inexperienced little girl." She stated and Lani hissed like a cat.

"Woah, calm down kitty!" Xigbar exclaimed and she turned to him. Lani glared icy daggers at him and her facial expression was so familiar. It reminded him of a young man who fought him many years ago.

"Without me, you'd just simply die out there within a second." She stated dramatically.

Lani summoned her Keyblade and in less than a second, the tip of her weapon was on Larxene's neck. The brown haired girl lifted it to lift Larxene's face. The blonde haired witch grinded her teeth together and her anger sparked. The blue eyed teen smirked at this.

"I may be inexperience but I know how to fight." She stated and lowered her weapon. "I will be doing this alone without any help."

"But Lani…" Saix trailed off but Lani turned to him with such a bright and adorable smile with sparkling eyes. He blinked and it was as if he saw this little girl he knew since he was young. She would always smile and it was so uplifting.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I'm strong!" Lani said with a giggle. He just stared at her whilst blushing, which never has ever made him do except for that little girl. After a few seconds, he smiled at her. Lani turned to Larxene.

"This will be the first and last time I'm warning you; don't get on my bad side or else…" She muttered.

"Or else what?" She asked.

"Or else, you'll regret it and I won't hesitate in killing you." Lani stated bluntly with no hesitation.

Saix summoned a Corridor of Darkness and told her that it was used to travel other worlds. The brown haired girl took a few steps towards the dark portal and gulped whilst staring at the ground.

Suddenly, for Lani everything turned black but she could be seen. It was as if someone stood next to her but face the opposite direction she was facing.

He had brown hair that reached the base of his neck in the back and was styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that framed his face. His eyes were blue and he had tanned skin. He wore skin-tight black high collared top, red intersecting straps on his chest. He also wore samurai pants which were dark grey near the top and the rest was tan. The brown haired man was much taller than her with a muscular build.

"Do not be afraid of the darkness." He stated with a slightly deep voice. "You'll become stronger, someday. So don't be scared to step into darkness, you've got light in your heart which will outshine it and save you from the darkest depths." The young man explained. He disappeared and she took a step through the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

_Hollow Bastion: _

Lani walked through the Corridor of Darkness and appeared in this weird world. There were waterfalls were not falling down but going up. She looked up and felt the wind blow. It was as if everything about this new world felt so familiar.

"This world, it's so familiar. I feel like I've been here before." She mumbled and for some reason a tear fell down her cheek and she didn't know why.

She looked up and saw these levitating rocks and knew that was a way to get to the top. In the distance, she saw a Castle which looked half beautiful and ruined. Lani started running and jumped onto the rocks which levitated.

Lani pulled herself up on the last rock and got onto this machine which teleported her to the Castle Gates.

* * *

Suddenly, she felt this weird instinct which told her that there was danger inside. She entered the Castle and ran up the stairs. But then she stopped and realised that there were people downstairs.

There was a duck wearing blue, a goofy dog wearing green and yellow and a girl with short auburn hair.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost will ya?" The duck shouted and Lani watched the little cute Heartless. There was something about it…or him.

"Sora, is that you?" The girl asked.

"Uh-oh." The goofy one gulped and Lani's eyes widened. They left the auburn haired girl and fought the Heartless.

The brown haired girl jumped from on top of the stairs. She landed in front of the girl and little Heartless.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked curiously and Lani turned to her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you both." She stated and turned to the Heartless. She threw her weapon like a boomerang and prayed for it to work.

Her Keyblade spun like a boomerang and it sparkled. It hit through all the Heartless around them. Lani raised her arm and her Keyblade returned to her hand. They looked at them and the duck and dog's eyes widened.

"Wow!" They slurred.

"Sora…" Kairi mumbled and they turned to her. She was kneeling down and held the Heartless' head. She stared into his beady yellow eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

Lani felt her heart ache and leaned down next to her. She placed her hand onto her shoulder.

"You love him, don't you?" She whispered and Kairi looked at her. She gave a quick nod. "I can see it. Don't worry, I'll try to help him."

Lani kneeled down in from of the Heartless Sora. She stared into his beady eyes and he stared back into her eyes.

"Sora, I know you can hear me clearly." She stated and held his little hands. "You need a bit of light to bring you back; I'll give you some of mine."

When she was very young, her mother taught her that light could save anyone from anything. She said that light was very powerful, but so was darkness; they should go hand in hand. Aura told her little daughter that Lani had an incredible amount of light and that she should share her light with others.

Lani closed her eyes and focused all her light in her heart. They all stared at the girl praying that this was going to work. Suddenly, there was a flash of light which made them all cover their eyes.

The light died down and there revealed Sora. He looked up at the girl in front of him and she looked at him. She smiled at him and felt light headed. The brown haired teen leaned forward slowly falling forward but Sora placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey are you okay?!" He asked.

"Are you alright?" Kairi questioned and the blue eyed 15 year-old placed her hand onto her forehead.

"Yes, I'm just a little dizzy." Lani mumbled and shook her head. She seemed to snap out of the weakness and looked up at Sora. "You're alright."

"You did this?" The brown haired teen asked and the brown haired girl nodded.

"Thank you for saving him." Kairi stated but she shook her head.

"You don't have to thank me." The blue eyed 15 year-old mumbled.

"What's your name?" The brown haired teen asked.

"My name is Lani." Sora and Kairi smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lani." They said in unison but Lani shook her head.

"It was really nothing. My mother taught me many times, I should always help others when they're in danger."

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
